1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control apparatus and a control method of a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, vehicles including an electric motor have attracted attention. As an example of such a vehicle including an electric motor, a hybrid vehicle including both of an electric motor and an internal combustion engine is known (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-288051 (JP 2006-288051 A)).
JP 2006-288051 A discloses a technique of performing three-phase short-circuit control on the electric motor so as to promptly stop the rotation of the internal combustion engine when the rotation speed of the internal combustion engine is less than a predetermined rotation speed in such a hybrid vehicle.
When the vehicle skids due to an ascending gradient or the like at the time of performing the three-phase short-circuit control, the electric motor may be dragged into a three-phase short-circuit state and, for example, vibration due to a torque ripple or torque shock may occur. Such a vehicle skid can occur even when the rotation speed of the internal combustion engine is low. Accordingly, for example, as in the technique disclosed in JP 2006-288051 A, when it is determined whether the vehicle stops on the basis of the determination result of whether the rotation speed of the internal combustion engine is less than a predetermined rotation speed, it may be difficult to determine whether a skid occurs. Accordingly, when the three-phase short-circuit control is performed as stopping control, it may be difficult to avoid the vibration or the torque shock.